1. Field
Embodiments relate to a monomer for a hardmask composition, a hardmask composition including the monomer, and a method of forming patterns using the hardmask composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
The semiconductor industry has developed an ultra-fine technique for providing a pattern of several to several tens nanometer size. Such an ultrafine technique benefits from effective lithographic techniques.
A typical lithographic technique includes providing a material layer on a semiconductor substrate, coating a photoresist layer thereon, exposing and developing the same to provide a photoresist pattern, and etching the material layer using the photoresist pattern as a mask.
According to small-sizing of the pattern to be formed, it may be difficult to provide a fine pattern having a desirable profile by only above-mentioned typical lithographic technique. Accordingly, a layer, called a hardmask layer, may be formed between the material layer and the photoresist layer to provide a fine pattern.